Envy and Me
by Bexler
Summary: "I'd have to be absolutely insane to love a madman." Meet Fayne Layris; orphan, insane, and aspiring alchemist. After losing her parents she's been contemplating human transmutation, as a result she meets a strange group of people: Homunculi. Fate's strange ways lead her to not only fall for, but risk her life for Envy. (Reviews welcome.)
1. Chapter 1

"Get up, stupid girl" I felt a firm kick connect with my ribs. "Ow, what?" I glanced up at one of the orphanage's cleaning men, Tavin. He meant well, but he's always been an old grouch.

"Supper, get up or starve."

"Where'd you learn to be so nice?" I chimed in mock cheer as I rolled my eyes.

"I learnt it from spending ALL my waking time here."

I shook my head and waved politely as I pulled my left boot on and hopped out the door towards the mess hall.

The orphanage isn't so bad, I guess. I mean; it has food, water, shelter, what more could a girl want? In truth, I'm a loner. It's not that I want to be, but when you're someone like me. Someone who dabbles in "witchcraft" as the people here call it. You're never wanted. I guess you could say I live in a very backwards part of Amestris, slightly North-East of South City. Alchemy is considered lazy and taboo here, and so I'm treated poorly.

I turned the corner to open the door and was promptly tripped by one of the 'clowns' there. I didn't find it amusing but decided better than to make something of it. I smiled as I rounded the corner past the entrance, grabbed a tray and went to speak to Jenna- the cook and Tavin's devoted wife.

"Hello, Jenna."

"Ah, young Fayne, how are you dear?"

"I'm well, don't worry about me. How are you?"

"I'm well enough..." She took my hand and slipped a small bag of spending money into it before filling my tray with some fresh cut veggies and a honey oat bread sandwhich- just the way I like it. She really was like my second mom, in fact she's the only person here besides Tavin who wouldn't lose their head if I was sent into a murderous rage.

I sat myself down at the nearest empty table and pulled my alchemical notes from my satchel that I carried with me at all times. Munching on a carrot stick I drifted deep into thought and let my mind wander.

I thought of home, of mom and dad. Of how they died. Replaying the memory in my mind over and over like a broken record. I'll never forget that day:

The flowers were starting to wilt and a thin layer of frost coated the ground. I smiled as I sketched transmutation circles in my notebook, perfecting what I knew. As my breath condensed visably in front of me I slowly rose and moved myself in doors. I remember the smell of sage and peppercorns. My mom loved spices, but those were her favourite. She was heavily pregnant and due any day, so my father and I had to suffer his cooking for about two weeks... Looking back on it now, I'm sorry I complained about it. My father had lit the fireplace a while before and had gone upstairs to help my mother who I figured was having another false contraction. In my stupidity, I hadn't realized what had actually happened until it was far too late.

"Mom? Dad?" I could smell smoke. Packing my satchel I quickly ran two rooms over to see the livingroom ablaze. The fireplace releasing it's toxic residues into the air, its' crimson heat spilling past the carpet and climbing up the walls and furnature. "Mom! Dad!" I retreated upstairs as the flames made a desperate attempt to follow me. Running into my mom's room without thinking, I slammed the door. Expecting to find... I don't know what, but I never expected what laid before me. My father, weeping loudly, my mother's still and bloodied form in her bed, my dead baby sibling pressed tightly to my father's chest. "Dad...?" There was a lump in my throat. A loud scream suddenly escaped my mouth as I saw the flames licking at the bottom of the door. I tried desperately to pull the baby away from him then. "We have to go. Dad. We have to go. Let go." He growled angrily. "Please let go." "Stupid bitch." He hit me hard enough to stagger me back and I held my cheek. "Don't you think of anyone but yourself?" "Dad, I-" "Shut up." "The fucking house is on fire!" "Good, now we can all die together." The smile on his face sent a shiver of ice down my spine. "Are you insane!?" "Come here, Fayne." He was reaching for me, and I made a split second decision. I jumped out of the second story window, hitting the tree outside and rolling to an unconcious stop on the ground as my home, and my family burned to ashes.

I shook my head clear of the negative thoughts, that was years ago. I lost everything that day, I was only thirteen then.

"Stupid freak." A young lady, maybe fifteen was audibly gossiping about me from a table away, smiling cruelly at me and turning back to her friends who were all laughing in a bubbly annoying unison. I wanted to kill them, stab them, maybe transmute them into nothing. I smiled silently, returning to my notes. My pen danced across the page, flawless handwriting footprinted in perfect lines as I concentrated. A hiss escaped my lips as a boy ripped it from under my pen, leaving a large ink trail down the page. "You ruined my notes, kid."

"What's this? Oh, look. She thinks she's an alchemist, how cute."

"Give it back." I was losing my patience, but maintained my composure.

"Shut up, stupid girl."

"You have one more chance to give it ba-"

"Why should I?""You have no idea what you're doing, what those mean to me, stop being so cruel."

"Why should I? Who's going to stop me? Your mommy? Daddy? Oh, that's right..." He sneered, "They're dead. Nobody cares about you, Fayne."

I lost it, flying over and hitting him square in the jaw, my left hand caught my paper and I returned it to my satchel before being struck over the back of the head with what I assumed was a chair. An animalistic snarl ripped from my lungs as my rage flew forth at the boy, I saw red as I struck him down. Smelling blood drove me into a complete frenzy and I lost all connection to the world. Distantly, I could hear his sobs and children screaming. Then... everything fell silent, and I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke in a daze, inhaling slowly. "Grass...?" I pulled a few blades up by the roots and caught my barings. "Where?" I groaned, rubbing the goose egg on the back of my head. I looked down at my hands and gasped. They were clean, and my clothes had been changed. "No... Blood?" My mind still hadn't wrapped itself around what had actually happened. Closing my eyes for a moment I took a breath and then took in my surroundings. I was in a field, of sorts, but I could see a road close by. A more intimate survey revealed a large city a little ways away. I felt my satchel beside me and sighed in relief- everything was all there.

I had a change of clothes, my notes, some black chalk, two carbon steel tactical knives, a black double edged boot knife, their sheeths, and a sack of money with a note attached. I carefully pulled my knives out of my bag and placed them on my body. I had a harness under my jacked that allowed me to place different weapons along my body. No guns of course, that wouldn't be personal enough. Although I had trained in combat for many years I had never needed to use those skills. My right boot contained my dagger, my left and right sides held my tacticals. I sighed in satisfaction before reading the note, in delicate handwriting it said:

"I'm sorry dear. Tavin and I gathered as much money as we could- it should keep you going for awhile. Just head North and you'll hit Central. They have alchemists there, you'll fit in. I know you'll be strong for us. Good luck.

Much love,

Jenna and Tavin."

I gripped the note tightly and counted the money. There was enough to spend two weeks at an inn and buy food. I chuckled a bit and nodded my thanks to Jenna silently, I owed her so much more than just 2000 gold. I started heading towards Central, moving swiftly and smiling a little to myself. 'Fayne, state alchemist!' I thought cheerfully to myself.

"Need a ride, miss?" A man in a car pulled along beside me, smiling a little I nodded and hopped in.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, so what brings you to Central?"

"Oh, just... Exploring." I fibbed and stared out the window.

"And this, exploring, has given you a place to live?" He noted the satchel, I wasn't bothering to cover my knives.

"It's a long story." He slowed the car a bit,

"I love long stories."

I shrugged and started explaining, I didn't bother looking at him until it sounded like he was crying.

"That, is so sad!" I took the time to really look at him, he was huge, had a tuft of blonde hair protruding from the front of his skull and an equally blonde mustache; adorned in a blue coat I caught a glimpse of a silver chain before he pulled me into a tight hug. "A young girl, so strong, so brave, why the very thought is so inspiring!"

I squeaked, pushing against his chest before he let go and I gasped for air.

"So, you're a state alchemist?" I asked with awe in my voice. He nodded and his shirt flew off as he flexed his muscles. "Major Alex Louise Armstrong, at your service!" "Armstrong... The Strongarm Alchemist?" He nodded and I sighed in relief as he pulled a new garment over his upper body.

His voice became very serious then, "So, where are you staying?"

"I uh... I was thinking of staying at the inn. Until I can get a job and find my own place that is."

He shook his head, "I won't have it!" "What...?" "You're so young, you shouldn't have to worry about things like that! You'll just have to stay at my family estate." He was smiling and kept rambling to himself about how much I'd love it there and all the things I could do. "I couldn't possibly- no that's- I mean- Yes sir, but-" I sighed, he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Thank you." He stopped talking then and continued driving, we were almost there. I became so excited I could barely contain myself. "Central..." I breathed, "It's magnificent!" My eyes were darting every which way they could.

"If you don't mind, Fayne I have to make a stop at headquarters. You're welcome to come take a look if you wish, I won't take long." I nodded and smiled, "Yes, sir!" He's so nice, I said to myself. I didn't know people could be so kind.

I waited silently, observing people as they strolled past the car.

"But, Ed. We can't just wander off, Mustang will be furious..."

"Yeah yeah, he can deal with it."

I turned to see a man in a large suit of armour, and a short kid with blonde hair strolling in front carelessly. I got out of the car then, jumping with excitement. Could it be the "Full Metal" alchemist!? I may have lived in the country but I loved hearing about the state alchemists.

"Excuse me!" I ran up to the man in the suit of armour. The blonde kid turned to look at me.

"You're the Full Metal alchemist, right?" I asked gushing like a school girl.

"Oh, no no no, you have it all wrong. The Full Metal alchemist is my older brother." He pointed at Blondie.

"But... you're..."

"Don't even say it!" His eyes looked like ice but I smiled, and poked his forehead.

"So cute and little." My smile reached my ears as he started yelling at me.

"Who are you calling so small you can't even see him with a microscope!?"

"Brother... She didn't say that." The man was waving his hands in the air before he stopped and turned to me. "I'm sorry about him, I'm Alphonse, that's Ed. He's really not so bad when you get to know him."

I smiled and extended an arm out to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alphonse, and you too Ed. You know, you're adorable when you're mad." I teased and he regained his composure a little. "Just who are you, exactly?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Fayne. Actually, I'm waiting for Major Armstrong."

"The Major...? Why?"

"It's a long story, but I'm kind of staying at his estate for awhile." I shrugged it off. "Anyway, he said he had business here and that he wouldn't be long."

"Actually, he's talking to Colonel Mustang right now, he might be awhile." I nodded slowly and my brow furrowed as I bit my lower lip. I hated waiting, I always got nervous.

"Well, um. I guess I'll wait in the car, it was nice meeting you."

"Wait. Why don't me and Ed show you around Central?"

"What are you doing, Al?" Edward sounded annoyed and I looked away.

"I... I'm sorry. It's okay. You guys looked like there was something you needed to do anyway." My gaze moved to the ground and I and started to go back into Armstrong's car.

"... Stop." It was Ed that spoke. I turned to see him with his hand rubbing his eyes. "If you want us to show you around, we'll need to inform Armstrong first."

I smiled really big, and hugged Ed tightly. "Thank you!" He really wasn't short on me at all, in fact he was a good three inches taller. Still, his brother was huge compared to him. He squeaked audibly and I released him. "Oops." I chuckled, his face was red. "Al, go tell the Major we're showing her around." "Okay." Al walked into the other direction towards the building. While Al was inside I told Ed the shortened version of how I came to be here.

"Don't join the military." I looked up into his eyes.

"Why?"

"Once you're a dog of the military, you don't own yourself anymore." He was looking away from me now, and his eyes seemed distant. I nodded, and mulled over his words. He clearly has his reasons for being in the military, but aren't they supposed to want to suck more people in? I couldn't help but be baffled by this.

"Okay, Ed! The Major will be busy for awhile longer so we should be able to take our time." Al's loud armour clanged noisily against the ground, but it sounded off to me.

"So, where do you want to go?" Ed glanced back at me momentarily.

"I uh... I'm not sure, is there a weapon's shop?"

"Weapons?"

"Yeah, knives, blades."

"Yeah, sure." They were giving me a strange look. I just smiled and motioned for them to lead the way.

"Oh my goodness!" I darted back and forth, gushing all over the tactical knives in front of me. "Nine inches, black carbon steel,..." I continued rambling.

Edward and Al started laughing audibly and I stopped, turning to look at them with several of the most beautiful hand crafted throwing knives sets in my arms.

"Is something wrong?"

Edward was really laughing now, holding his stomach with his left hand. "No, no. You just. You remind us of someone."

"Yeah," It was Al that spoke. "You remind us of our friend Winry."

"Winry...?" I question skeptically.

"She's from our home town, and she gushes aaalllll over the place when she sees mechanical junk." I became really embarrassed then, shoving them all back where I'd found them.

"I'm sorry." My face was a deep scarlet.

"Here. We'll take these, and two of those. And one of these." Edward pulled out his state alchemist watch and wrote down his account number before handing over the things he had bought.

"What...?" My eyes were wide, and I started to cry as I hugged the gift close to me. There was a set of beautiful throwing knives with adament tips, two of the black carbon steel tacticals, and a boot knife with a carven wooden handle. "Thank you!" I jumped and hugged Ed as tightly as Armstrong had me earlier.

"Yeah... Don't mention it." He wheezed.

By the time we got back to headquarters, Major Armstrong was already waiting. I smiled and waved my goodbyes to Al and Ed as we stepped into the car.

"So, what did you think of the Elric brothers?" Armstrong casually made conversation.

"They were really funny, and Ed isn't as mean as I thought he was."

He shrugged. "They're good boys, but Edward has a bit of a chip on his shoulder. Don't mind him."

I nodded and smiled. The buildings were slowly disappearing as trees overlapped them. We then turned at a road, it was paved and I could see iron gates ahead. "Is this the place?" I asked in awe. It was huge, there was hedges lining the front of the house, huge double doors, and everything was just... Perfect. If a house could be called elegant that is how to describe the sight before me.

"So you like it?" He grinned. "Yes, this house has been passed through the Armstrong line for GENERATIONS!" He said while flexing his now naked muscles. I was cringing in the corner of the car. I have to admit though, he really does look happy and proud when he says things like that. Maybe living here, in a place like this... Wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
